The Millennium Cord
by Sherryjade
Summary: After five millennia, the charms of Millennium Items still bound the destinies of people. When Iris, the daughter of prophetess Isis, met the predestined teen boy of Egypt, the struggle against fate starts whereupon.


Prologue

Disclaimer:

1.I do not own YU-GI-OH nor any characters inside.

2.It is a birthday present for one of my best friends, however, though she knows about YU-GI-OH well, she still prefers new, independent stories. As a result, I made some changes in the background, and wrote the story in a way quite different from my pervious work.

Lowering her long, delicate eyelashes, Iris looked over her classroom without speaking a word. The setting sun filled the room with a warm, comforting color, and desks and chairs scattered untidily all over the classroom after the departure of their owners. Packing her bookcase with leisure, Iris turned around her head, and landed her line of sight on the quiet teen beside the window.

_Mahado Ishlar._

Having his name embroidered neatly on his clean, white uniform, the young boy looked extremely deiform in the gleaming sunlight. His appearance was unbelievably outstanding──Being tall and slender, his dark brown hair and tanned, handsome face gave people vivid impression even through the shortest glance. However, to Iris's confuse, such a miraculous teen like him was thoroughly ignored by the whole class despite his brilliantness. No one ever made friends with him, nor had the teachers ever paid extra attention on him. In fact, his feeling of existence seemed so weak, that the boy had almost become transparent to most of his classmates.

"Why? What is wrong with him?"

Silently, Iris blinked, feeling perplexed. The dark green hair of hers shined softly in the sunlight, and her eyes, which are of the same color, glittered gracefully in the clear luster. Due to some family problems, the pretty girl had to go to the same class with her younger brother Joshua, and both of them had to ask for leaves every now and then in order to deal with the complicated problems of their family. Because of this reason, Iris and her brother were absent in the beginning of the semester, and thus they knew almost nothing about this new transfer student.

"_What on earth is he thinking about? We tried to interact with him, but he never responded to anyone. God, it had already been two months after he entered this high school, and he had not even said a word to us since! How can he be so arrogant?"_

…Arrogant?

Remembering the angry words of her friends, Iris tipped the desk, and cocked her head slightly. Was it so? She had never talked to Mahado, and therefore she did not know much about him, either; however, she had happened to catch sight of some subtle changes in his expressions, and they give her an absolutely different feeling. When looking at the laughing classmates and the hardworking teachers, the boy's calm, blue eyes often showed a sense of gentle smile and some thoughts of deep contemplation. He was neither arrogant nor indifferent to the crowds, thought Iris. Why did he try to shy away from people then?

"What are you doing, sister? It's time for us to go!"

"…Ah, sorry, Joshua. I'm coming."

Remembering the old grandfather who was waiting at home, Iris jumped up, grabbed her bookcase, and headed out of the room in a great haste. Joshua, who had short, black hair and a pair of light blue eyes, followed her without saying a word. Before he close the classroom door, the boy turned back, and cast the last glance at the teen beside the window.

Being washed over in the flamboyant evening glow, Mahado gazed at the setting sun, looking quiet and peaceful. The floating gleam on him created a dreamlike image, and he seemed exactly like a piece of wonderful artwork under this charming atmosphere.

Gazing at him, Joshua blinked, not knowing what had drawn Iris's attention for so long. Slowly, he turned around, shut the door behind him, and headed down the hallway with his sister.

Umm…it is actually my seventh work on my favorite priest (I have wrote a lot in Chinese, but due to the lack of time and ability, I had only chose one to do the translation…) and I am very appreciated for the responses I got from the previous fiction. Thanks to all those who had encouraged me, it is you that has given me the confidence and strength to go forward despite of my imperfection of English.(bow) Thank you, my friends. It is my honor that you liked my story!

By the way, I would like to apologize if anyone feels displeased seeing the new characters. I promise the story will not leave YU-GI-OH since my favorite magician is paying one of the most important roles. Also, I would be very appreciated if anyone is willing to tell me about my grammar or sentence mistakes, since I know clear that I am still a green hand in English writing. :D Thank you all for paying attention, I might not have enough time, but Mahado is still, and always will be, my important idol. :)


End file.
